Soul calibur the darkness rises
by dark nightmere
Summary: after pyrrha claims soul edge she is consumed by it's power and defeateds her brother usering a new age of darkness and despiar
1. Chapter 1 the darkness begins

Soul calibur the darkness rises

Chapter 1 the darkness begins

As Pyrrha and tria stood on the top of the tower soul edge appeared to them as tria sired she missed the sword and told Pyrrha to take it. As she grasped it the evil energy from the cursed sword surrounded them as the evil consumed Pyrrha she stood there holding soul edge and promised to claim as many souls as it took to feed it so they could be together forever. As patrokles jumped through a portal to try and stop the evil sword from consuming his sister little did he know it was already too late?

a/n this is the first chapter I know it's short but the rest will be longer

Chapter 2 a fight to save all

As patrokles came through the portal on to a battlefield where the rements of nightmares forces where fighting ageist another army to try to defeat them and save the world from eternal darkness little would they know this was all a distraction for the reel evil was already far ahead and had claimed soul edge and the doom was only just beginning. As Patrokles fought his way though the manifested he finely reached the tower and there was his sister in her evil form with out a tread of humanity left inside her. As she asks for patrokles soul he knew he was the only one who could save her from the evil of soul edge and protect her from it. As they fought patrokles used many combos against his evil sister but she using the dark sword's evil power's streak without mercy and hit him with really powerful combos as she slashed him across the chest he dodged another hit from her and pushed her back but she kept coming the darkness within her was so strong she unleashed a mighty fire attack against her former brother and using her dark power's got one strike against him. As Patrokles got up he and his sister fought on as he throw her across the place but she got up and using her power's came back and hit him again and again finely getting another strike against him. Patrokles knew with his injures he would not last another strike from her this time he used his combos well and spilt the soul sword in half and back together knocking her out and giving him one strike as they continued to fight the dark power's around Pyrrha became more evil and dungarees as he tried to hold out against her evil powers Patrokles tried to call and to what was left of his sister humanity " please stop this sister you are not evil don't become like them fight it's influence" as he sired this Pyrrha spoke with her evil voice " ha ha way should I do that brother dear I shell feed soul edge the world and it will claim power unlike anyone has ever seen I am not like that cowed Siegfried who ran from the sword's power and fought against it no I will not become nightmare I will rule with an iron fist with soul edge in my passion I will bring a new age to the world and no one will stop me get ready to die patrokles" and with that she charged in to battle and struck with the cursed sword finishing the fight and all hope died that day.

Chapter 3 the battle of mother and daughter

As Pyrrha absorbed patrokles is soul her mother was horrified to see her daughter become porssered by soul edge the sword she had fought for so long to keep her children safe from even worse Pyrrha seemed to have become completely evil and consumed patrokles soul Sopthia knew she could not stand by and let this happen she had to stop this she had to end the threat her daughter was to the world and stop her once and for all unknown to her she is exactly what Pyrrha wanted to do eliminating her mother would grant her more power than ever before as her mother came down form the heavens to face her Pyrrha Just smiled in a demonic smile. Sopthia sired "Pyrrha how dare you claim soul edge the sword I tried to protect you and your brother from for year how dare you kill your brother and claim his soul I will destroy you" Pyrrha Just laughed at her mother and sired you have never tasted true power mother you were to much of a coward when you were alive I will devour your soul and claim more power and then the earth and heavens will be mine and with that the fight began Pyrrha using her dark power's fought her mother with much more evil than nightmare ever had and used her power the strike her down as she got back up she sired " is there any goodness left in you Pyrrha" as which Pyrrha sired "of cause there is no such goodness left within me and you shell taste my darkness and die by it Ha Ha" and with that she unleashed another dark attack that Sopthia just managed to block but took a nasty hit to her side from the follow on attack as hearing her daughters demonic laughter and she struck again pushing her back even further and knocking her down again. As she got up one last time she knew she had to stop her maddened daughter before she left this place and consumed the world but Just as she got into her combat passion Pyrrha struck again she was only Just able to bring her sword up in time but the force was to great and felled her with one strike. As Pyrrha climbed up and sired "you were week mother the world is now mine Ha ha ha" as her demonic laughter stretched across the land tria reappeared.


	2. Chapter 2 a fight to save all

Soul calibur the darkness rises

Chapter 1 the darkness begins

As Pyrrha and tria stood on the top of the tower soul edge appeared to them as tria sired she missed the sword and told Pyrrha to take it. As she grasped it the evil energy from the cursed sword surrounded them as the evil consumed Pyrrha she stood there holding soul edge and promised to claim as many souls as it took to feed it so they could be together forever. As patrokles jumped through a portal to try and stop the evil sword from consuming his sister little did he know it was already too late?

a/n this is the first chapter I know it's short but the rest will be longer

Chapter 2 a fight to save all

As patrokles came through the portal on to a battlefield where the rements of nightmares forces where fighting ageist another army to try to defeat them and save the world from eternal darkness little would they know this was all a distraction for the reel evil was already far ahead and had claimed soul edge and the doom was only just beginning. As Patrokles fought his way though the manifested he finely reached the tower and there was his sister in her evil form with out a tread of humanity left inside her. As she asks for patrokles soul he knew he was the only one who could save her from the evil of soul edge and protect her from it. As they fought patrokles used many combos against his evil sister but she using the dark sword's evil power's streak without mercy and hit him with really powerful combos as she slashed him across the chest he dodged another hit from her and pushed her back but she kept coming the darkness within her was so strong she unleashed a mighty fire attack against her former brother and using her dark power's got one strike against him. As Patrokles got up he and his sister fought on as he throw her across the place but she got up and using her power's came back and hit him again and again finely getting another strike against him. Patrokles knew with his injures he would not last another strike from her this time he used his combos well and spilt the soul sword in half and back together knocking her out and giving him one strike as they continued to fight the dark power's around Pyrrha became more evil and dungarees as he tried to hold out against her evil powers Patrokles tried to call and to what was left of his sister humanity " please stop this sister you are not evil don't become like them fight it's influence" as he sired this Pyrrha spoke with her evil voice " ha ha way should I do that brother dear I shell feed soul edge the world and it will claim power unlike anyone has ever seen I am not like that cowed Siegfried who ran from the sword's power and fought against it no I will not become nightmare I will rule with an iron fist with soul edge in my passion I will bring a new age to the world and no one will stop me get ready to die patrokles" and with that she charged in to battle and struck with the cursed sword finishing the fight and all hope died that day.

Chapter 3 the battle of mother and daughter

As Pyrrha absorbed patrokles is soul her mother was horrified to see her daughter become porssered by soul edge the sword she had fought for so long to keep her children safe from even worse Pyrrha seemed to have become completely evil and consumed patrokles soul Sopthia knew she could not stand by and let this happen she had to stop this she had to end the threat her daughter was to the world and stop her once and for all unknown to her she is exactly what Pyrrha wanted to do eliminating her mother would grant her more power than ever before as her mother came down form the heavens to face her Pyrrha Just smiled in a demonic smile. Sopthia sired "Pyrrha how dare you claim soul edge the sword I tried to protect you and your brother from for year how dare you kill your brother and claim his soul I will destroy you" Pyrrha Just laughed at her mother and sired you have never tasted true power mother you were to much of a coward when you were alive I will devour your soul and claim more power and then the earth and heavens will be mine and with that the fight began Pyrrha using her dark power's fought her mother with much more evil than nightmare ever had and used her power the strike her down as she got back up she sired " is there any goodness left in you Pyrrha" as which Pyrrha sired "of cause there is no such goodness left within me and you shell taste my darkness and die by it Ha Ha" and with that she unleashed another dark attack that Sopthia just managed to block but took a nasty hit to her side from the follow on attack as hearing her daughters demonic laughter and she struck again pushing her back even further and knocking her down again. As she got up one last time she knew she had to stop her maddened daughter before she left this place and consumed the world but Just as she got into her combat passion Pyrrha struck again she was only Just able to bring her sword up in time but the force was to great and felled her with one strike. As Pyrrha climbed up and sired "you were week mother the world is now mine Ha ha ha" as her demonic laughter stretched across the land tria reappeared.


	3. the battle of mother and daughter

Soul calibur the darkness rises

Chapter 1 the darkness begins

As Pyrrha and tria stood on the top of the tower soul edge appeared to them as tria sired she missed the sword and told Pyrrha to take it. As she grasped it the evil energy from the cursed sword surrounded them as the evil consumed Pyrrha she stood there holding soul edge and promised to claim as many souls as it took to feed it so they could be together forever. As patrokles jumped through a portal to try and stop the evil sword from consuming his sister little did he know it was already too late?

a/n this is the first chapter I know it's short but the rest will be longer

Chapter 2 a fight to save all

As patrokles came through the portal on to a battlefield where the rements of nightmares forces where fighting ageist another army to try to defeat them and save the world from eternal darkness little would they know this was all a distraction for the reel evil was already far ahead and had claimed soul edge and the doom was only just beginning. As Patrokles fought his way though the manifested he finely reached the tower and there was his sister in her evil form with out a tread of humanity left inside her. As she asks for patrokles soul he knew he was the only one who could save her from the evil of soul edge and protect her from it. As they fought patrokles used many combos against his evil sister but she using the dark sword's evil power's streak without mercy and hit him with really powerful combos as she slashed him across the chest he dodged another hit from her and pushed her back but she kept coming the darkness within her was so strong she unleashed a mighty fire attack against her former brother and using her dark power's got one strike against him. As Patrokles got up he and his sister fought on as he throw her across the place but she got up and using her power's came back and hit him again and again finely getting another strike against him. Patrokles knew with his injures he would not last another strike from her this time he used his combos well and spilt the soul sword in half and back together knocking her out and giving him one strike as they continued to fight the dark power's around Pyrrha became more evil and dungarees as he tried to hold out against her evil powers Patrokles tried to call and to what was left of his sister humanity " please stop this sister you are not evil don't become like them fight it's influence" as he sired this Pyrrha spoke with her evil voice " ha ha way should I do that brother dear I shell feed soul edge the world and it will claim power unlike anyone has ever seen I am not like that cowed Siegfried who ran from the sword's power and fought against it no I will not become nightmare I will rule with an iron fist with soul edge in my passion I will bring a new age to the world and no one will stop me get ready to die patrokles" and with that she charged in to battle and struck with the cursed sword finishing the fight and all hope died that day.

Chapter 3 the battle of mother and daughter

As Pyrrha absorbed patrokles is soul her mother was horrified to see her daughter become porssered by soul edge the sword she had fought for so long to keep her children safe from even worse Pyrrha seemed to have become completely evil and consumed patrokles soul Sopthia knew she could not stand by and let this happen she had to stop this she had to end the threat her daughter was to the world and stop her once and for all unknown to her she is exactly what Pyrrha wanted to do eliminating her mother would grant her more power than ever before as her mother came down form the heavens to face her Pyrrha Just smiled in a demonic smile. Sopthia sired "Pyrrha how dare you claim soul edge the sword I tried to protect you and your brother from for year how dare you kill your brother and claim his soul I will destroy you" Pyrrha Just laughed at her mother and sired you have never tasted true power mother you were to much of a coward when you were alive I will devour your soul and claim more power and then the earth and heavens will be mine and with that the fight began Pyrrha using her dark power's fought her mother with much more evil than nightmare ever had and used her power the strike her down as she got back up she sired " is there any goodness left in you Pyrrha" as which Pyrrha sired "of cause there is no such goodness left within me and you shell taste my darkness and die by it Ha Ha" and with that she unleashed another dark attack that Sopthia just managed to block but took a nasty hit to her side from the follow on attack as hearing her daughters demonic laughter and she struck again pushing her back even further and knocking her down again. As she got up one last time she knew she had to stop her maddened daughter before she left this place and consumed the world but Just as she got into her combat passion Pyrrha struck again she was only Just able to bring her sword up in time but the force was to great and felled her with one strike. As Pyrrha climbed up and sired "you were week mother the world is now mine Ha ha ha" as her demonic laughter stretched across the land tria reappeared.


	4. Chapter 4 Tira's reward

Soul calibur the darkness rises

Chapter 1 the darkness begins

As Pyrrha and tria stood on the top of the tower soul edge appeared to them as tria sired she missed the sword and told Pyrrha to take it. As she grasped it the evil energy from the cursed sword surrounded them as the evil consumed Pyrrha she stood there holding soul edge and promised to claim as many souls as it took to feed it so they could be together forever. As patrokles jumped through a portal to try and stop the evil sword from consuming his sister little did he know it was already too late?

a/n this is the first chapter I know it's short but the rest will be longer

Chapter 2 a fight to save all

As patrokles came through the portal on to a battlefield where the rements of nightmares forces where fighting ageist another army to try to defeat them and save the world from eternal darkness little would they know this was all a distraction for the reel evil was already far ahead and had claimed soul edge and the doom was only just beginning. As Patrokles fought his way though the manifested he finely reached the tower and there was his sister in her evil form with out a tread of humanity left inside her. As she asks for patrokles soul he knew he was the only one who could save her from the evil of soul edge and protect her from it. As they fought patrokles used many combos against his evil sister but she using the dark sword's evil power's streak without mercy and hit him with really powerful combos as she slashed him across the chest he dodged another hit from her and pushed her back but she kept coming the darkness within her was so strong she unleashed a mighty fire attack against her former brother and using her dark power's got one strike against him. As Patrokles got up he and his sister fought on as he throw her across the place but she got up and using her power's came back and hit him again and again finely getting another strike against him. Patrokles knew with his injures he would not last another strike from her this time he used his combos well and spilt the soul sword in half and back together knocking her out and giving him one strike as they continued to fight the dark power's around Pyrrha became more evil and dungarees as he tried to hold out against her evil powers Patrokles tried to call and to what was left of his sister humanity " please stop this sister you are not evil don't become like them fight it's influence" as he sired this Pyrrha spoke with her evil voice " ha ha way should I do that brother dear I shell feed soul edge the world and it will claim power unlike anyone has ever seen I am not like that cowed Siegfried who ran from the sword's power and fought against it no I will not become nightmare I will rule with an iron fist with soul edge in my passion I will bring a new age to the world and no one will stop me get ready to die patrokles" and with that she charged in to battle and struck with the cursed sword finishing the fight and all hope died that day.

Chapter 3 the battle of mother and daughter

As Pyrrha absorbed patrokles is soul her mother was horrified to see her daughter become porssered by soul edge the sword she had fought for so long to keep her children safe from even worse Pyrrha seemed to have become completely evil and consumed patrokles soul Sopthia knew she could not stand by and let this happen she had to stop this she had to end the threat her daughter was to the world and stop her once and for all unknown to her she is exactly what Pyrrha wanted to do eliminating her mother would grant her more power than ever before as her mother came down form the heavens to face her Pyrrha Just smiled in a demonic smile. Sopthia sired "Pyrrha how dare you claim soul edge the sword I tried to protect you and your brother from for year how dare you kill your brother and claim his soul I will destroy you" Pyrrha Just laughed at her mother and sired you have never tasted true power mother you were to much of a coward when you were alive I will devour your soul and claim more power and then the earth and heavens will be mine and with that the fight began Pyrrha using her dark power's fought her mother with much more evil than nightmare ever had and used her power the strike her down as she got back up she sired " is there any goodness left in you Pyrrha" as which Pyrrha sired "of cause there is no such goodness left within me and you shell taste my darkness and die by it Ha Ha" and with that she unleashed another dark attack that Sopthia just managed to block but took a nasty hit to her side from the follow on attack as hearing her daughters demonic laughter and she struck again pushing her back even further and knocking her down again. As she got up one last time she knew she had to stop her maddened daughter before she left this place and consumed the world but Just as she got into her combat passion Pyrrha struck again she was only Just able to bring her sword up in time but the force was to great and felled her with one strike. As Pyrrha climbed up and sired "you were week mother the world is now mine Ha ha ha" as her demonic laughter stretched across the land tria reappeared.

Chapter 4 Tria's reward

As Tria walked over and bowed to her mistress Pyrrha turned around and looked at her. She sired "Tria soul edge has told me of your loyal devotion to the sword and the evil you have within you is vary strong a believe the time has come to reward you as you are the only one who has not flatted away from there rightful goal" and with that she walked over to tria who sired "I live only to serve soul edge and would give my life to see it's mission complete" as Pyrrha could see she was truly loyal and knew wasting such as her would be a waste of time or worse allowing her to die from time she sired "you show true loyalty to the coursed sword you would make and excellent second in command your hatred of humanity will serve us well for the rebirth of darkness and the doom of this world Ha ha I grant you the power of soul edge" and send a massive amount of it into Tria granting her soul more power than ever before so that her new mistress would be pleased.

Chapter 5 the hunt for evil begins

As Tria climbed up she saw Pyrrha standing there holding soul edge ready to consume the world and bring chaos and eternal darkness upon the earth. As she asked her mistress what there plan was Pyrrha sired "we most feed soul edge with souls and bring about a new age of darkness we cannot hope for evil to just come to use I shell seek out the rest of the shards of soul edge and use them to claim power over the world and consume all soul to feed this sword. As she laughed the black moon shone down upon her evil form and darkness bowed to her madness. As Tria looked on smiling as she felt the darkness within Pyrrha and knew that she could help bring chaos and distraction upon the foolish humans who ruled this world. As Pyrrha looked off into the sky trying to find a lock on the evil energy so she could claim more power and use it to conquer the world. She also knew that she would need to collect more souls to feed soul edge and to destroy the forces of light and goodness who would try to threaten her plans and conquest.

Chapter 6 the blood of the holy will return

As Pyrrha prepared to bring the world into chaos and evil. Siegfried grasped soul calibur and pulled it from patrokles's body and armed to face this new wielder of the evil sword as Patrokles spoke to Siegfried in spirit form "I was not strong enough to stop Pyrrha but you can she has been fully consumed by soul edge you most stop her she has devoured most of my soul this is all I have left you are a holy warrior Just like me you know what most be done to stop them". As he sired that and the lost of his soul vanished Siegfried knew he had to strike Pyrrha down and use to holy sword to end her Just like all those years ago he had used it to destroy nightmare. As he farced the tower as he armed soul calibur ready to fight his enemy and bring her down the evil servant of the sword would stand with Pyrrha he knew he had to strike both of them down and end this once and for all.

Chapter 7 a battle to end all

As Siegfried approached the tower armed with soul calibur he was willing to bring down any of the cursed sword servants as long as he could destroy soul edge and bring down the darkness that it commanded he did not care what happened to him he had to do this for all of them the world was at stake here and there was no other way he had to end this to save the world and bring down the darkness that it commanded even if it cost him his life. As he entered the tower he saw Pyrrha but now she looked like nightmare and Tira looked like some demon type creature as he armed as sword Pyrrha began to talk she looked like a female vision of his nightmare "Siegfried I expected you to come are you still seeking redemption for your crimes look at me I have such power now and you just stand there holding soul calibur you are a coward to not admit you liked killing and slaughtering those army's that came after you and yet here you stand a former wielder of soul edge you could never claim the power I have now". With that she stood up and armed soul edge ready for the battle with Siegfried as they charged at each other and there blades clashed in the wind of the storm they hit each other with such force that there blades showed such scars on them as they hit each other again and again striking with such force that they coursed the vary earth to crack beneath there feet. Pyrrha then streak out with a devastating combo attack and hit Siegfried into the air and continued to attack him finely the combo ended as Siegfried hit the ground hard as he climbed up he was badly wounded and knew he would not win unless he came up with something fast it was then Pyrrha decided to taunt him "give up Siegfried you are old I am young and powerful the darkness that I hold will bring you all down bow to me". Siegfried knowing he could not bow to this evil streak out again and sired "I will never serve you I would rather die" Pyrrha just laughed at this and sired "you fool you cannot win I was giving you a chance to surrender but now you shell feel my wrath". With that Pyrrha unleashed a hole load of devastating combo attacks that sent Siegfried flying through the air as he crashed down defeated he just got up and fled.


	5. Chapter 5 The hunt for evil begins

Soul calibur the darkness rises

Chapter 1 the darkness begins

As Pyrrha and tria stood on the top of the tower soul edge appeared to them as tria sired she missed the sword and told Pyrrha to take it. As she grasped it the evil energy from the cursed sword surrounded them as the evil consumed Pyrrha she stood there holding soul edge and promised to claim as many souls as it took to feed it so they could be together forever. As patrokles jumped through a portal to try and stop the evil sword from consuming his sister little did he know it was already too late?

a/n this is the first chapter I know it's short but the rest will be longer

Chapter 2 a fight to save all

As patrokles came through the portal on to a battlefield where the rements of nightmares forces where fighting ageist another army to try to defeat them and save the world from eternal darkness little would they know this was all a distraction for the reel evil was already far ahead and had claimed soul edge and the doom was only just beginning. As Patrokles fought his way though the manifested he finely reached the tower and there was his sister in her evil form with out a tread of humanity left inside her. As she asks for patrokles soul he knew he was the only one who could save her from the evil of soul edge and protect her from it. As they fought patrokles used many combos against his evil sister but she using the dark sword's evil power's streak without mercy and hit him with really powerful combos as she slashed him across the chest he dodged another hit from her and pushed her back but she kept coming the darkness within her was so strong she unleashed a mighty fire attack against her former brother and using her dark power's got one strike against him. As Patrokles got up he and his sister fought on as he throw her across the place but she got up and using her power's came back and hit him again and again finely getting another strike against him. Patrokles knew with his injures he would not last another strike from her this time he used his combos well and spilt the soul sword in half and back together knocking her out and giving him one strike as they continued to fight the dark power's around Pyrrha became more evil and dungarees as he tried to hold out against her evil powers Patrokles tried to call and to what was left of his sister humanity " please stop this sister you are not evil don't become like them fight it's influence" as he sired this Pyrrha spoke with her evil voice " ha ha way should I do that brother dear I shell feed soul edge the world and it will claim power unlike anyone has ever seen I am not like that cowed Siegfried who ran from the sword's power and fought against it no I will not become nightmare I will rule with an iron fist with soul edge in my passion I will bring a new age to the world and no one will stop me get ready to die patrokles" and with that she charged in to battle and struck with the cursed sword finishing the fight and all hope died that day.

Chapter 3 the battle of mother and daughter

As Pyrrha absorbed patrokles is soul her mother was horrified to see her daughter become porssered by soul edge the sword she had fought for so long to keep her children safe from even worse Pyrrha seemed to have become completely evil and consumed patrokles soul Sopthia knew she could not stand by and let this happen she had to stop this she had to end the threat her daughter was to the world and stop her once and for all unknown to her she is exactly what Pyrrha wanted to do eliminating her mother would grant her more power than ever before as her mother came down form the heavens to face her Pyrrha Just smiled in a demonic smile. Sopthia sired "Pyrrha how dare you claim soul edge the sword I tried to protect you and your brother from for year how dare you kill your brother and claim his soul I will destroy you" Pyrrha Just laughed at her mother and sired you have never tasted true power mother you were to much of a coward when you were alive I will devour your soul and claim more power and then the earth and heavens will be mine and with that the fight began Pyrrha using her dark power's fought her mother with much more evil than nightmare ever had and used her power the strike her down as she got back up she sired " is there any goodness left in you Pyrrha" as which Pyrrha sired "of cause there is no such goodness left within me and you shell taste my darkness and die by it Ha Ha" and with that she unleashed another dark attack that Sopthia just managed to block but took a nasty hit to her side from the follow on attack as hearing her daughters demonic laughter and she struck again pushing her back even further and knocking her down again. As she got up one last time she knew she had to stop her maddened daughter before she left this place and consumed the world but Just as she got into her combat passion Pyrrha struck again she was only Just able to bring her sword up in time but the force was to great and felled her with one strike. As Pyrrha climbed up and sired "you were week mother the world is now mine Ha ha ha" as her demonic laughter stretched across the land tria reappeared.

Chapter 4 Tria's reward

As Tria walked over and bowed to her mistress Pyrrha turned around and looked at her. She sired "Tria soul edge has told me of your loyal devotion to the sword and the evil you have within you is vary strong a believe the time has come to reward you as you are the only one who has not flatted away from there rightful goal" and with that she walked over to tria who sired "I live only to serve soul edge and would give my life to see it's mission complete" as Pyrrha could see she was truly loyal and knew wasting such as her would be a waste of time or worse allowing her to die from time she sired "you show true loyalty to the coursed sword you would make and excellent second in command your hatred of humanity will serve us well for the rebirth of darkness and the doom of this world Ha ha I grant you the power of soul edge" and send a massive amount of it into Tria granting her soul more power than ever before so that her new mistress would be pleased.

Chapter 5 the hunt for evil begins

As Tria climbed up she saw Pyrrha standing there holding soul edge ready to consume the world and bring chaos and eternal darkness upon the earth. As she asked her mistress what there plan was Pyrrha sired "we most feed soul edge with souls and bring about a new age of darkness we cannot hope for evil to just come to use I shell seek out the rest of the shards of soul edge and use them to claim power over the world and consume all soul to feed this sword. As she laughed the black moon shone down upon her evil form and darkness bowed to her madness. As Tria looked on smiling as she felt the darkness within Pyrrha and knew that she could help bring chaos and distraction upon the foolish humans who ruled this world. As Pyrrha looked off into the sky trying to find a lock on the evil energy so she could claim more power and use it to conquer the world. She also knew that she would need to collect more souls to feed soul edge and to destroy the forces of light and goodness who would try to threaten her plans and conquest.

Chapter 6 the blood of the holy will return

As Pyrrha prepared to bring the world into chaos and evil. Siegfried grasped soul calibur and pulled it from patrokles's body and armed to face this new wielder of the evil sword as Patrokles spoke to Siegfried in spirit form "I was not strong enough to stop Pyrrha but you can she has been fully consumed by soul edge you most stop her she has devoured most of my soul this is all I have left you are a holy warrior Just like me you know what most be done to stop them". As he sired that and the lost of his soul vanished Siegfried knew he had to strike Pyrrha down and use to holy sword to end her Just like all those years ago he had used it to destroy nightmare. As he farced the tower as he armed soul calibur ready to fight his enemy and bring her down the evil servant of the sword would stand with Pyrrha he knew he had to strike both of them down and end this once and for all.

Chapter 7 a battle to end all

As Siegfried approached the tower armed with soul calibur he was willing to bring down any of the cursed sword servants as long as he could destroy soul edge and bring down the darkness that it commanded he did not care what happened to him he had to do this for all of them the world was at stake here and there was no other way he had to end this to save the world and bring down the darkness that it commanded even if it cost him his life. As he entered the tower he saw Pyrrha but now she looked like nightmare and Tira looked like some demon type creature as he armed as sword Pyrrha began to talk she looked like a female vision of his nightmare "Siegfried I expected you to come are you still seeking redemption for your crimes look at me I have such power now and you just stand there holding soul calibur you are a coward to not admit you liked killing and slaughtering those army's that came after you and yet here you stand a former wielder of soul edge you could never claim the power I have now". With that she stood up and armed soul edge ready for the battle with Siegfried as they charged at each other and there blades clashed in the wind of the storm they hit each other with such force that there blades showed such scars on them as they hit each other again and again striking with such force that they coursed the vary earth to crack beneath there feet. Pyrrha then streak out with a devastating combo attack and hit Siegfried into the air and continued to attack him finely the combo ended as Siegfried hit the ground hard as he climbed up he was badly wounded and knew he would not win unless he came up with something fast it was then Pyrrha decided to taunt him "give up Siegfried you are old I am young and powerful the darkness that I hold will bring you all down bow to me". Siegfried knowing he could not bow to this evil streak out again and sired "I will never serve you I would rather die" Pyrrha just laughed at this and sired "you fool you cannot win I was giving you a chance to surrender but now you shell feel my wrath". With that Pyrrha unleashed a hole load of devastating combo attacks that sent Siegfried flying through the air as he crashed down defeated he just got up and fled.

Chapter 8 a hero shell return to cleanse the chaos

As Siegfried got up he knew he would have to get stronger to stop Pyrrha from destroying the world but she had such power with the cursed sword that it was hard to tell weather she was even human anymore he had to stop her here and now. While Siegfried was contemplating how he was going to stop her to answer appeared to him as angle the hero king appeared before him and sired "you have fought bravely but to truly save that girl you most end the treat of soul edge once and for all her power is drawn from the darkness within the sword I had hoped that when I told her mother when she was saved from the sword that she could protect her from the evil that lay within her daughter it seems I was wrong I will train you to unleash soul calibur true power and hopefully end the rain of evil from the cursed sword". As algal finished Siegfried looked socked but quickly regained himself before asking "way are you doing this you forged the swords surly you knew this world happen if you failed". As Siegfried asked this algal looked at him and coincided what he had asked before answering "you are right I should have known what would happen if I failed to stop the sword I should have destroyed it when I defeated my son but I was to week to do it to my son and now many innocents have surfed because of my foolishness". As Siegfried knew all to well that innocents had surfed because of the swords so he knew that they had to be destroyed by him or at least weakened again.


	6. The blood of the holy will return

Soul calibur the darkness rises

Chapter 1 the darkness begins

As Pyrrha and tria stood on the top of the tower soul edge appeared to them as tria sired she missed the sword and told Pyrrha to take it. As she grasped it the evil energy from the cursed sword surrounded them as the evil consumed Pyrrha she stood there holding soul edge and promised to claim as many souls as it took to feed it so they could be together forever. As patrokles jumped through a portal to try and stop the evil sword from consuming his sister little did he know it was already too late?

a/n this is the first chapter I know it's short but the rest will be longer

Chapter 2 a fight to save all

As patrokles came through the portal on to a battlefield where the rements of nightmares forces where fighting ageist another army to try to defeat them and save the world from eternal darkness little would they know this was all a distraction for the reel evil was already far ahead and had claimed soul edge and the doom was only just beginning. As Patrokles fought his way though the manifested he finely reached the tower and there was his sister in her evil form with out a tread of humanity left inside her. As she asks for patrokles soul he knew he was the only one who could save her from the evil of soul edge and protect her from it. As they fought patrokles used many combos against his evil sister but she using the dark sword's evil power's streak without mercy and hit him with really powerful combos as she slashed him across the chest he dodged another hit from her and pushed her back but she kept coming the darkness within her was so strong she unleashed a mighty fire attack against her former brother and using her dark power's got one strike against him. As Patrokles got up he and his sister fought on as he throw her across the place but she got up and using her power's came back and hit him again and again finely getting another strike against him. Patrokles knew with his injures he would not last another strike from her this time he used his combos well and spilt the soul sword in half and back together knocking her out and giving him one strike as they continued to fight the dark power's around Pyrrha became more evil and dungarees as he tried to hold out against her evil powers Patrokles tried to call and to what was left of his sister humanity " please stop this sister you are not evil don't become like them fight it's influence" as he sired this Pyrrha spoke with her evil voice " ha ha way should I do that brother dear I shell feed soul edge the world and it will claim power unlike anyone has ever seen I am not like that cowed Siegfried who ran from the sword's power and fought against it no I will not become nightmare I will rule with an iron fist with soul edge in my passion I will bring a new age to the world and no one will stop me get ready to die patrokles" and with that she charged in to battle and struck with the cursed sword finishing the fight and all hope died that day.

Chapter 3 the battle of mother and daughter

As Pyrrha absorbed patrokles is soul her mother was horrified to see her daughter become porssered by soul edge the sword she had fought for so long to keep her children safe from even worse Pyrrha seemed to have become completely evil and consumed patrokles soul Sopthia knew she could not stand by and let this happen she had to stop this she had to end the threat her daughter was to the world and stop her once and for all unknown to her she is exactly what Pyrrha wanted to do eliminating her mother would grant her more power than ever before as her mother came down form the heavens to face her Pyrrha Just smiled in a demonic smile. Sopthia sired "Pyrrha how dare you claim soul edge the sword I tried to protect you and your brother from for year how dare you kill your brother and claim his soul I will destroy you" Pyrrha Just laughed at her mother and sired you have never tasted true power mother you were to much of a coward when you were alive I will devour your soul and claim more power and then the earth and heavens will be mine and with that the fight began Pyrrha using her dark power's fought her mother with much more evil than nightmare ever had and used her power the strike her down as she got back up she sired " is there any goodness left in you Pyrrha" as which Pyrrha sired "of cause there is no such goodness left within me and you shell taste my darkness and die by it Ha Ha" and with that she unleashed another dark attack that Sopthia just managed to block but took a nasty hit to her side from the follow on attack as hearing her daughters demonic laughter and she struck again pushing her back even further and knocking her down again. As she got up one last time she knew she had to stop her maddened daughter before she left this place and consumed the world but Just as she got into her combat passion Pyrrha struck again she was only Just able to bring her sword up in time but the force was to great and felled her with one strike. As Pyrrha climbed up and sired "you were week mother the world is now mine Ha ha ha" as her demonic laughter stretched across the land tria reappeared.

Chapter 4 Tria's reward

As Tria walked over and bowed to her mistress Pyrrha turned around and looked at her. She sired "Tria soul edge has told me of your loyal devotion to the sword and the evil you have within you is vary strong a believe the time has come to reward you as you are the only one who has not flatted away from there rightful goal" and with that she walked over to tria who sired "I live only to serve soul edge and would give my life to see it's mission complete" as Pyrrha could see she was truly loyal and knew wasting such as her would be a waste of time or worse allowing her to die from time she sired "you show true loyalty to the coursed sword you would make and excellent second in command your hatred of humanity will serve us well for the rebirth of darkness and the doom of this world Ha ha I grant you the power of soul edge" and send a massive amount of it into Tria granting her soul more power than ever before so that her new mistress would be pleased.

Chapter 5 the hunt for evil begins

As Tria climbed up she saw Pyrrha standing there holding soul edge ready to consume the world and bring chaos and eternal darkness upon the earth. As she asked her mistress what there plan was Pyrrha sired "we most feed soul edge with souls and bring about a new age of darkness we cannot hope for evil to just come to use I shell seek out the rest of the shards of soul edge and use them to claim power over the world and consume all soul to feed this sword. As she laughed the black moon shone down upon her evil form and darkness bowed to her madness. As Tria looked on smiling as she felt the darkness within Pyrrha and knew that she could help bring chaos and distraction upon the foolish humans who ruled this world. As Pyrrha looked off into the sky trying to find a lock on the evil energy so she could claim more power and use it to conquer the world. She also knew that she would need to collect more souls to feed soul edge and to destroy the forces of light and goodness who would try to threaten her plans and conquest.

Chapter 6 the blood of the holy will return

As Pyrrha prepared to bring the world into chaos and evil. Siegfried grasped soul calibur and pulled it from patrokles's body and armed to face this new wielder of the evil sword as Patrokles spoke to Siegfried in spirit form "I was not strong enough to stop Pyrrha but you can she has been fully consumed by soul edge you most stop her she has devoured most of my soul this is all I have left you are a holy warrior Just like me you know what most be done to stop them". As he sired that and the lost of his soul vanished Siegfried knew he had to strike Pyrrha down and use to holy sword to end her Just like all those years ago he had used it to destroy nightmare. As he farced the tower as he armed soul calibur ready to fight his enemy and bring her down the evil servant of the sword would stand with Pyrrha he knew he had to strike both of them down and end this once and for all.

Chapter 7 a battle to end all

As Siegfried approached the tower armed with soul calibur he was willing to bring down any of the cursed sword servants as long as he could destroy soul edge and bring down the darkness that it commanded he did not care what happened to him he had to do this for all of them the world was at stake here and there was no other way he had to end this to save the world and bring down the darkness that it commanded even if it cost him his life. As he entered the tower he saw Pyrrha but now she looked like nightmare and Tira looked like some demon type creature as he armed as sword Pyrrha began to talk she looked like a female vision of his nightmare "Siegfried I expected you to come are you still seeking redemption for your crimes look at me I have such power now and you just stand there holding soul calibur you are a coward to not admit you liked killing and slaughtering those army's that came after you and yet here you stand a former wielder of soul edge you could never claim the power I have now". With that she stood up and armed soul edge ready for the battle with Siegfried as they charged at each other and there blades clashed in the wind of the storm they hit each other with such force that there blades showed such scars on them as they hit each other again and again striking with such force that they coursed the vary earth to crack beneath there feet. Pyrrha then streak out with a devastating combo attack and hit Siegfried into the air and continued to attack him finely the combo ended as Siegfried hit the ground hard as he climbed up he was badly wounded and knew he would not win unless he came up with something fast it was then Pyrrha decided to taunt him "give up Siegfried you are old I am young and powerful the darkness that I hold will bring you all down bow to me". Siegfried knowing he could not bow to this evil streak out again and sired "I will never serve you I would rather die" Pyrrha just laughed at this and sired "you fool you cannot win I was giving you a chance to surrender but now you shell feel my wrath". With that Pyrrha unleashed a hole load of devastating combo attacks that sent Siegfried flying through the air as he crashed down defeated he just got up and fled.

Chapter 8 a hero shell return to cleanse the chaos

As Siegfried got up he knew he would have to get stronger to stop Pyrrha from destroying the world but she had such power with the cursed sword that it was hard to tell weather she was even human anymore he had to stop her here and now. While Siegfried was contemplating how he was going to stop her to answer appeared to him as angle the hero king appeared before him and sired "you have fought bravely but to truly save that girl you most end the treat of soul edge once and for all her power is drawn from the darkness within the sword I had hoped that when I told her mother when she was saved from the sword that she could protect her from the evil that lay within her daughter it seems I was wrong I will train you to unleash soul calibur true power and hopefully end the rain of evil from the cursed sword". As algal finished Siegfried looked socked but quickly regained himself before asking "way are you doing this you forged the swords surly you knew this world happen if you failed". As Siegfried asked this algal looked at him and coincided what he had asked before answering "you are right I should have known what would happen if I failed to stop the sword I should have destroyed it when I defeated my son but I was to week to do it to my son and now many innocents have surfed because of my foolishness". As Siegfried knew all to well that innocents had surfed because of the swords so he knew that they had to be destroyed by him or at least weakened again.


	7. Chapter 7 A battle to end it all

Soul calibur the darkness rises

Chapter 1 the darkness begins

As Pyrrha and tria stood on the top of the tower soul edge appeared to them as tria sired she missed the sword and told Pyrrha to take it. As she grasped it the evil energy from the cursed sword surrounded them as the evil consumed Pyrrha she stood there holding soul edge and promised to claim as many souls as it took to feed it so they could be together forever. As patrokles jumped through a portal to try and stop the evil sword from consuming his sister little did he know it was already too late?

a/n this is the first chapter I know it's short but the rest will be longer

Chapter 2 a fight to save all

As patrokles came through the portal on to a battlefield where the rements of nightmares forces where fighting ageist another army to try to defeat them and save the world from eternal darkness little would they know this was all a distraction for the reel evil was already far ahead and had claimed soul edge and the doom was only just beginning. As Patrokles fought his way though the manifested he finely reached the tower and there was his sister in her evil form with out a tread of humanity left inside her. As she asks for patrokles soul he knew he was the only one who could save her from the evil of soul edge and protect her from it. As they fought patrokles used many combos against his evil sister but she using the dark sword's evil power's streak without mercy and hit him with really powerful combos as she slashed him across the chest he dodged another hit from her and pushed her back but she kept coming the darkness within her was so strong she unleashed a mighty fire attack against her former brother and using her dark power's got one strike against him. As Patrokles got up he and his sister fought on as he throw her across the place but she got up and using her power's came back and hit him again and again finely getting another strike against him. Patrokles knew with his injures he would not last another strike from her this time he used his combos well and spilt the soul sword in half and back together knocking her out and giving him one strike as they continued to fight the dark power's around Pyrrha became more evil and dungarees as he tried to hold out against her evil powers Patrokles tried to call and to what was left of his sister humanity " please stop this sister you are not evil don't become like them fight it's influence" as he sired this Pyrrha spoke with her evil voice " ha ha way should I do that brother dear I shell feed soul edge the world and it will claim power unlike anyone has ever seen I am not like that cowed Siegfried who ran from the sword's power and fought against it no I will not become nightmare I will rule with an iron fist with soul edge in my passion I will bring a new age to the world and no one will stop me get ready to die patrokles" and with that she charged in to battle and struck with the cursed sword finishing the fight and all hope died that day.

Chapter 3 the battle of mother and daughter

As Pyrrha absorbed patrokles is soul her mother was horrified to see her daughter become porssered by soul edge the sword she had fought for so long to keep her children safe from even worse Pyrrha seemed to have become completely evil and consumed patrokles soul Sopthia knew she could not stand by and let this happen she had to stop this she had to end the threat her daughter was to the world and stop her once and for all unknown to her she is exactly what Pyrrha wanted to do eliminating her mother would grant her more power than ever before as her mother came down form the heavens to face her Pyrrha Just smiled in a demonic smile. Sopthia sired "Pyrrha how dare you claim soul edge the sword I tried to protect you and your brother from for year how dare you kill your brother and claim his soul I will destroy you" Pyrrha Just laughed at her mother and sired you have never tasted true power mother you were to much of a coward when you were alive I will devour your soul and claim more power and then the earth and heavens will be mine and with that the fight began Pyrrha using her dark power's fought her mother with much more evil than nightmare ever had and used her power the strike her down as she got back up she sired " is there any goodness left in you Pyrrha" as which Pyrrha sired "of cause there is no such goodness left within me and you shell taste my darkness and die by it Ha Ha" and with that she unleashed another dark attack that Sopthia just managed to block but took a nasty hit to her side from the follow on attack as hearing her daughters demonic laughter and she struck again pushing her back even further and knocking her down again. As she got up one last time she knew she had to stop her maddened daughter before she left this place and consumed the world but Just as she got into her combat passion Pyrrha struck again she was only Just able to bring her sword up in time but the force was to great and felled her with one strike. As Pyrrha climbed up and sired "you were week mother the world is now mine Ha ha ha" as her demonic laughter stretched across the land tria reappeared.

Chapter 4 Tria's reward

As Tria walked over and bowed to her mistress Pyrrha turned around and looked at her. She sired "Tria soul edge has told me of your loyal devotion to the sword and the evil you have within you is vary strong a believe the time has come to reward you as you are the only one who has not flatted away from there rightful goal" and with that she walked over to tria who sired "I live only to serve soul edge and would give my life to see it's mission complete" as Pyrrha could see she was truly loyal and knew wasting such as her would be a waste of time or worse allowing her to die from time she sired "you show true loyalty to the coursed sword you would make and excellent second in command your hatred of humanity will serve us well for the rebirth of darkness and the doom of this world Ha ha I grant you the power of soul edge" and send a massive amount of it into Tria granting her soul more power than ever before so that her new mistress would be pleased.

Chapter 5 the hunt for evil begins

As Tria climbed up she saw Pyrrha standing there holding soul edge ready to consume the world and bring chaos and eternal darkness upon the earth. As she asked her mistress what there plan was Pyrrha sired "we most feed soul edge with souls and bring about a new age of darkness we cannot hope for evil to just come to use I shell seek out the rest of the shards of soul edge and use them to claim power over the world and consume all soul to feed this sword. As she laughed the black moon shone down upon her evil form and darkness bowed to her madness. As Tria looked on smiling as she felt the darkness within Pyrrha and knew that she could help bring chaos and distraction upon the foolish humans who ruled this world. As Pyrrha looked off into the sky trying to find a lock on the evil energy so she could claim more power and use it to conquer the world. She also knew that she would need to collect more souls to feed soul edge and to destroy the forces of light and goodness who would try to threaten her plans and conquest.

Chapter 6 the blood of the holy will return

As Pyrrha prepared to bring the world into chaos and evil. Siegfried grasped soul calibur and pulled it from patrokles's body and armed to face this new wielder of the evil sword as Patrokles spoke to Siegfried in spirit form "I was not strong enough to stop Pyrrha but you can she has been fully consumed by soul edge you most stop her she has devoured most of my soul this is all I have left you are a holy warrior Just like me you know what most be done to stop them". As he sired that and the lost of his soul vanished Siegfried knew he had to strike Pyrrha down and use to holy sword to end her Just like all those years ago he had used it to destroy nightmare. As he farced the tower as he armed soul calibur ready to fight his enemy and bring her down the evil servant of the sword would stand with Pyrrha he knew he had to strike both of them down and end this once and for all.

Chapter 7 a battle to end all

As Siegfried approached the tower armed with soul calibur he was willing to bring down any of the cursed sword servants as long as he could destroy soul edge and bring down the darkness that it commanded he did not care what happened to him he had to do this for all of them the world was at stake here and there was no other way he had to end this to save the world and bring down the darkness that it commanded even if it cost him his life. As he entered the tower he saw Pyrrha but now she looked like nightmare and Tira looked like some demon type creature as he armed as sword Pyrrha began to talk she looked like a female vision of his nightmare "Siegfried I expected you to come are you still seeking redemption for your crimes look at me I have such power now and you just stand there holding soul calibur you are a coward to not admit you liked killing and slaughtering those army's that came after you and yet here you stand a former wielder of soul edge you could never claim the power I have now". With that she stood up and armed soul edge ready for the battle with Siegfried as they charged at each other and there blades clashed in the wind of the storm they hit each other with such force that there blades showed such scars on them as they hit each other again and again striking with such force that they coursed the vary earth to crack beneath there feet. Pyrrha then streak out with a devastating combo attack and hit Siegfried into the air and continued to attack him finely the combo ended as Siegfried hit the ground hard as he climbed up he was badly wounded and knew he would not win unless he came up with something fast it was then Pyrrha decided to taunt him "give up Siegfried you are old I am young and powerful the darkness that I hold will bring you all down bow to me". Siegfried knowing he could not bow to this evil streak out again and sired "I will never serve you I would rather die" Pyrrha just laughed at this and sired "you fool you cannot win I was giving you a chance to surrender but now you shell feel my wrath". With that Pyrrha unleashed a hole load of devastating combo attacks that sent Siegfried flying through the air as he crashed down defeated he just got up and fled.

Chapter 8 a hero shell return to cleanse the chaos

As Siegfried got up he knew he would have to get stronger to stop Pyrrha from destroying the world but she had such power with the cursed sword that it was hard to tell weather she was even human anymore he had to stop her here and now. While Siegfried was contemplating how he was going to stop her to answer appeared to him as angle the hero king appeared before him and sired "you have fought bravely but to truly save that girl you most end the treat of soul edge once and for all her power is drawn from the darkness within the sword I had hoped that when I told her mother when she was saved from the sword that she could protect her from the evil that lay within her daughter it seems I was wrong I will train you to unleash soul calibur true power and hopefully end the rain of evil from the cursed sword". As algal finished Siegfried looked socked but quickly regained himself before asking "way are you doing this you forged the swords surly you knew this world happen if you failed". As Siegfried asked this algal looked at him and coincided what he had asked before answering "you are right I should have known what would happen if I failed to stop the sword I should have destroyed it when I defeated my son but I was to week to do it to my son and now many innocents have surfed because of my foolishness". As Siegfried knew all to well that innocents had surfed because of the swords so he knew that they had to be destroyed by him or at least weakened again.

Chapter 9 Astroth return

Just as Siegfried had made up his mind to hunt down the cursed sword and stop it once more from consuming the world.

Pyrrha had left the find the demonic giant Astroth and bring it back from the dead so that he would serve the cursed sword once more and unleash more chaos again to cleanse the world of humans as she hunted for the giant who she knew had been slain by the pirate Maxi nearing the end of the battles in soul calibur 4. Pyrrha knew that her brother had killed a mere replica earlier on and she would restore the giant and bring him back the straighten the sword once more and bring chaos upon the world. As she found his body or at least the skeleton it still had the shard of soul edge within it and she knew that the sword could restore it so she held it up and used soul edge's power to restore Astroth and remake his axe so that he could collect more souls for the sword for the sword and help her to hunt down the humans who would make chaos for them. As she addressed the giant "welcome back to the land of the living noble savant of the cursed sword I require your help in bring down the warriors who stand in my path to bring about the new world. As the giant got his bearings back he saw a young girl wielding the cursed sword even the he had only just been brought back he believed he could defeat her and bring about the age of chaos on his own. So he sired "fight me and prove yourself stronger enough to wield that sword or full to my axe". As Pyrrha rose to her full height and armed her sword ready to fight the giant as it charged at her she merely side stepped it as it strung out missing out by a few centre mitres as Pyrrha took advantage of his attack and hit him backward as she strike again and knocked him into a tree as she armed to finish this as she dived up and hit him again forcing him back and making him lose his grip on his axe.

Chapter 10 The blood of evil shell fall

As Siegfried walked he knew that Pyrrha would most likely seek out those that he pieces of the soul edge within them and bring them back to help her as he marched forward to find her and defeat her. As he walked he saw the black giant up ahead knowing that the black giant also known as Astroth was one of the malfested he knew he had to defeat it to bring some of the balance back and hopefully stop Pyrrha. As Siegfried ran into battle against Astroth the evil black giant armed as axe and prepared to try and defeat Siegfried. As Astroth swung his axe he barely missed Siegfried who jumped back and armed his sword and struck out wounding the giant as he hit the evil malfested Siegfried used an upper cut knocking him into a tree as Astroth cut the tree down with his axe and throw it at Siegfried who knocked it back hit him again as Siegfried knocked him back and prepared to finish this fight with his soul crush ability to strike the evil servant down and bring some of the balance back. As he struck down with ice that want right through Astroth as he was K'O by Siegfried as Pyrrha appeared and armed her sword and sired "not bad defeating that fool but his soul is mine and I shell claim more power with it in my hands continue your fight if you will but you will not win Ha-Ha".


End file.
